charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Link
Life Link is the ability to connect one being's life to another. If one of the connected—particularly the user—dies, those who are tied to the user will die as well. In certain cases, injuries are also transferred. Examples *Phoebe Halliwell was once linked to Bo Lightfeather, who was cursed into a time loop in an abandoned town. All injuries he suffered in the time loop were transferred to her, including a gun wound. The connection was severed when the time loop ended.The Good, the Bad and the Cursed *Vampires are connected to their Queen. If the Vampire Queen is vanquished, all of her children will be vanquished as well. However, the Queen will remain unharmed if her vampires were destroyed. Only newly-transformed Vampires who have not yet fed on blood are excluded from this rule: they revert to their original form once the Queen is dead.Bite Me *When a Tracer Demon sprinkled the Charmed Ones with an overdose of Dream Dust, their dream manifestations Chainsaw Killer, Ryder, and Slappy were brought to life. Phoebe stabbed her chainsaw killer with a broken piece of chair leg, but immediately suffered the same injury. When Leo Wyatt healed her, he was healed as well.Sand Francisco Dreamin' *Kazi Demons are connected to their king since they are born from him. When the king is vanquished, all his minions are killed with him. The King also feels the pain of all his minions.Sense and Sense Ability *Swarm Demons are connected to their king since they were born from him. When the king is vanquished, all the drones are vanquished as well.Used Karma *Captain Black Jack Cutting's pirate crew were all loyal to him. As long as he lived, they would live forever because of the curse placed on him. In the end, they realized his greed and self-interest was too much for them and turned against him. When they killed the captain they were freed from the curse.Charrrmed! *The Female Possessor Demon resurrected the Source of All Evil. Since she was the one who cast the spell, when she was vanquished, he followed along.Desperate Housewitches List of Users ;Original *Vampire Queen (her vampire minions) *Swarm King (his minions) *Kazi King (his minions) *Captain Black Jack Cutting (his pirates) *Jondar (his tentacle) 4x18-vampire-queen.jpg 4x18-vampire-queen-vanquished.jpg 4x18-vampires-dead.jpg ;Through spell, potion, magical occurrences, etc. *Bo Lightfeather (to Phoebe Halliwell) *Ryder (to Piper Halliwell) *Slappy (to Paige Matthews) *Chainsaw Killer (to Phoebe Halliwell) *Female Possessor Demon (to The Source of All Evil) 8x04-possessor-demon-vanquished.jpg 8x04-possessor-demon-portal.jpg 8x04-the-source-gone.jpg Notes and Trivia *Qalmor and The Master in Samhain were connected to each other through this. *While many spells and curses are long-lasting, a large multitude of them are also designed to last only for as long as the person who cast them is alive. If the caster is dead, the magic will lift and the spells will be reversed. **Penny Halliwell bound her granddaughters' powers, which only resurfaced six months after she passed away.Prior to Something Wicca This Way Comes **A Spirit Killer once went after Prue Halliwell after she cast a good luck spell on his target in hopes of making her commit suicide to break the spell.Murphy's Luck **The Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror used fairy tale artifacts to attack the sisters. The items' magic were reversed when Piper vanquished her.Happily Ever After **After becoming an Avatar, Cole Turner cast an exceedingly powerful spell to alter reality to be with Phoebe again. The spell was reversed when Phoebe vanquished him.Centennial Charmed **The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest cursed several magical beings into unrecognizable forms that disabled their powers and kept them from following through their purposes. Once Paige vanquished her, the magic was reversed.Spin City **The Sorcerer acquired Drake dè Mon's powers through the latter's 'breach of contract' and sent him to Purgatory. The Charmed Ones vanquished him and Drake recovered his powers and freedom, but the spell that made him human remained intact, including the deathly end result.Carpe Demon **The same applies to the Female Possessor Demon who resurrected the Source. *People in the Parallel World and their alternate counterparts are linked in many ways, including their lives. **When Good Leo killed Gideon, his evil counterpart died as well. References Category:Powers